Betray AU (Crossover Story)
by MarianaSapphire
Summary: Holaa soy mariana Sapphire esta vez les traigo el capitulo 0 de mi nueva historia, esta es la primera parte, ya estoy empezando la segunda parte (O sea el Capitulo 0.5) espero que les guste


**Betray A.U. (Crossover);**

 **BLU Classic Fortress 10:00 am;**

 **(Interior-Flag Zone);**

 **El C-BLU Engineer esta colocando unos Sentries en algunos puntos para proteger la bandera, entonces aparece el BLU Civilian**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Sincero* Civilian esto no es la mision V.I.P., ¿Te volviste a confundir?**

 **BLU Civilian:-*Sincero* No, solo vine a avisarte que tengas cuidado hay un Spy del RED team cerca**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Serio* Gracias, ahora volve a la parte de Atras**

 **Él mueve la cabeza de abajo hacia arriba, se retira entonces el C-BLU Engineer usa su comunicador**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Serio* Mantengan los ojos abiertos, hay un Spy cerca**

 **Nadie contesta**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Serio* No estoy jugando, va en serio y si no me creen preguntenle al Civilian**

 **C-BLU Medic (Military Model):-*Sincero* Gracias por avisar, yo recien escucho el comunicador es que estaba ocupado viendo porque nuestros teammates no aparecen**

 **C-BLU Medic (Non Military Model):-*Serio* ¿Donde estan estos bolas tristes?**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Serio* Silencio, escucho algo**

 **Él guarda su comunicador, saca su escopeta entonces va caminado por todo el área de la bandera, entonces el C-RED Spy entra y usando su invisiblidad agarra la bandera**

 **Voice anounciament:-*Serio* The enemy take your Flag**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Enojado* La puta madre, ¿Donde esta esta manga de pelotudos?**

 **Él siente que alguien se acerca, entonces se prepara para disparar, pero es agarrado por el C-BLU Spy**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Serio* Spy, soy tu teammate, ciego de mierda**

 **C-BLU Spy:-*Serio y Amenazandolo* ¡CERRA LA BOCA O NO LO VAS A VER MÁS!**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Preocupado* ¿De quien estas hablando?**

 **C-BLU Spy:-*Serio* Me refiero a tu hijo**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Enojado* ¿Donde Esta?, ¿Que le hicieron a Dell?**

 **C-BLU Spy:-*Tapandole la boca, Siendo directo* No le hicimos nada, aún *Moviendo la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho* Pero si vos no cooperas *Se rie* Vamos a ver**

 **Aparecen los C-BLU Soldier, Pyro, Scout y Sniper, ellos lo agarran y lo encadenan (Poniendo sus manos atrás y encadenandolas con unas cadenas largas las cuales el C-BLU Soldier y el C-BLU Scout Agarran)**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Serio* ¿Que van a conseguir haciendo esto?**

 **C-BLU Pyro:-*Seria* Shut up, asshole!**

 **C-BLU Soldier:-*Serio* Let's Go!**

 **Ellos se lo llevan encadenado, sin embargo el GRN Scout junto con el RED Civilian y el GRN Spy vieron todo desde la posicion de la bandera**

 **GRN Spy:-*Serio* Esto es inaceptable**

 **RED Civilian:-*Serio* Nos van a matar por eso**

 **GRN Scout:-*Serio y Mirandolos* Tenemos que dar aviso a los demas, RED Civilian vos avisas a tu equipo, Yo busco a mi Hermano y vos Spy regresa a la base y da alerta a nuestro equipo y alguno de los dos teams tiene que avisar al YLW, ¿Entendido?**

 **YLW Soldier:-*Serio y Apareciendo detras del GRN Scout* Mejor yo le aviso a mis teammates**

 **GRN Scout:-*Dandose la vuelta mirando al YLW Soldier* Si hacelo y no vuelvas a aparecer detras mio**

 **YLW Soldier:-*Sincero* Okay**

 **Ellos corren separandose...**

 **+15-18 (Mature content-Majority in Spanish);**

 **Capitulo 0# "The day we were betrayed-1; Golpes de traicion";**

 **(Control Point-Hallways);**

 **Ellos llegan, el C-BLU Engineer ve a Dell siendo agarrado por el C-BLU Heavy y siendo apuntado con una pistola**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Dejando caer unas Lagrimas* ¡Dell!**

 **Dell:-*Asustado* Dad**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Enojado* ¡HIJO DE PUTA!, ¡SOLTALO!**

 **C-BLU Heavy:-*Serio* No lo voy a hacer hasta que nos cumplas un simple trabajito**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Furioso* ¡NO VOY A COMETER TRAICION HIJOS DE PUTA!**

 **C-BLU Heavy:-*Serio* Demoman, ya sabes que hacer**

 **El C-BLU Demoman se acerca y lo golpea en el estomago, haciendo que casí se caiga**

 **C-BLU Heavy:-*Mirando a Fred, Serio* Fred, encargate de este Bastardo *Empuja a Dell hacia fred* Asegurate de que no se escape**

 **Fred:-*Agarrandolo, Serio* Si Señor**

 **C-BLU Heavy:-*Sincero* De todos esos Tarados del GRN Team vos sos una excepcion**

 **Él se acerca al C-BLU Engineer y lo agarra de los cachetes**

 **C-BLU Heavy:-*Serio* Aceptes o no ser de nuestra parte, igual vas a hacer esto o sino tu hijo no volvera, ni siquiera va a poder respirar**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Dejando caer lagrimas, serio* No te atrevas, traidor de mierda**

 **Él lo suelta, va caminando hacia la salida**

 **C-BLU Heavy:-*Serio* Subanlo al camion, Fred, demoman, vigilen que no se escape Dell, los demas salimos en 2 horas**

 **Todos:-*Serios* Si señor**

 **Ellos se llevan al C-BLU Engineer, mientras que Fred y el C-BLU Demoman se llevan a Dell en otra direccion, separandolos a los dos, Dell ve a su padre y él lo ve a Dell, siendo separados, ellos dejan caer lagrimas mientras se distancian poco a poco dejando el control point, Ellos ven que él esta dejando caer sus lagrimas**

 **C-BLU Pyro:-*Seria* Deja de llorar Engineer, debiste haberte dado cuenta antes**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Serio* Cerra la boca, vos siempre vas a seguir siendo la misma cretina, ¿No es así?, Beatrice**

 **Ella se enoja, lo golpea en su estomago dejando caer sangre, entonces ella regresa a su posicion y continuan dandole la espalda**

 **C-BLU Pyro:-*Seria* Será mejor que cierres la boca, siempre fuiste un testarudo y siempre lo vas a ser**

 **Él deja caer sangre de su boca, su Fragil corazón siente su orgullo desmoronandose poco a poco despues de esta traicion, entonces siente que lo va a perder a su propio hijo, siente ese dolor en su corazón, mientras que del otro lado Fred esta caminando mientras tiene agarrado de la muñeca a Dell, él ve que esta dejando caer sus lagrimas**

 **Fred:-*Serio* Niño, deja de llorar, no va a servir para nada**

 **Dell:-*Enojado* ¡SOLTAME TRAIDOR DE MIERDA!**

 **Él enojado, le apreta la muñeca haciendo que grite, entonces levanta su brazo levantandolo a él, haciendo que Fred lo mire**

 **Fred:-*Serio Y Furioso* ¡A MI NADIE ME INSULTA!, ¡NI SIQUIERA UN PEQUEÑO BASTARDO COMO VOS!**

 **Él lo suelta tirandolo al piso, entonces lo vuelve a agarrar de la muñeca y se lo lleva**

 **(Medic Bay);**

 **El GRN Scout encuentra a los C-BLU Medics y al BLU Civilian, él corre y lo abraza al BLU Civilian, dejando caer unas lagrimas (A pesar de ser mercenario es el más joven del GRN Team), entonces el BLU Civilian lo abraza tambien**

 **GRN Scout:-*Sincero* Creí que no podria encontrarte "Civil" (Mote puesto por él porque no tenia la experiencia suficiente en combate)**

 **BLU Civilian:-*Sincero* Tranquilo "My Green faster Brother" (Mote puesto por él despues de que lo aceptaran en el GRN Team)**

 **GRN Scout:-*Sincero* Soltame tengo que informarles algo**

 **C-BLU Medics:-*Serios* ¿Que ha pasado?**

 _ **(Él les cuenta los acontecimientos ya previstos aquí)**_

 **Los Medics estan Furiosos el Civilian esta frustado, entonces se apoya en la camilla y baja un poco la cabeza estando de espalda a sus compañeros**

 **BLU Civilian:-*Frustado y serio* No les alcanzo con golpear a nuestro Engineer ahora cometen traicion**

 **GRN Scout:-*Sincero y dejando caer sus lagrimas* Y no es lo peor, ellos tienen al BLU Engineer y a su hijo**

 **BLU Civilian:-*Serio y dandose vuelta mirando a los 3* Vamos a tener que actuar**

 **GRN Scout:-*Sincero* No fui el único que los vio, ya alertamos a nuestros teams**

 **BLU Civilian:-*Sincero* Me alegra saberlo, ¿Donde nos reunimos?**

 **El C-RED Scout llega corriendo**

 **C-RED Scout:-*Serio* Chicos nos reunimos en el Control Point de la RED Fortress**

 **(Exterior-BLU Fortress);**

 **Ellos llevan al C-BLU Engineer a la camioneta, el C-BLU Heavy ve que esta sangrando en su boca**

 **C-BLU Heavy:-*Serio* ¿Intento escapar?**

 **C-BLU Pyro:-*Seria* No solo que él es muy testarudo para desafiarnos**

 **C-BLU Heavy:-*Serio* No importa, subanlo y preparen el armamento, partimos en 3 min a Black Mesa**

 **Todos:-*Serios* Si señor**

 **C-BLU Engineer:-*Serio* ¡Andate a la mierda!**

 **Él se acerca a donde esta, lo golpea en el estomago haciendo que escupa su sangre, entonces lo agarra de los cachetes**

 **C-BLU Heavy:-*Serio* Vos vas a ser útil, te guste o no**

 **Lo suelta, lo obligan a subir al camion, ellos buscan armamento y suben con el armamento, entonces el C-BLU Soldier cierra el camion y va al frente junto al C-BLU Heavy, arrancan el camion y se van derecho a Black Mesa**

 **RED Fortress 12:00 pm;**

 **(Control Point);**

 **Los teams RED, YLW, GRN y los 3 miembros del BLU team estan planeando una forma de atacarlos**

 **C-RED Soldier:-*Serio* Ya vi a donde se va el camion, van derecho hacia Black Mesa**

 **YLW Heavy:-*Serio* Esta a 45 km al Oeste de nuestras fortalezas**

 **GRN Engineer:-*Seria* Es imposible que entren ahí tienen un largo personal de Seguridad**

 **C-RED Heavy:-*Sincero* Ellos son mercenarios, ademas ya vimos lo peligrosos que son**

 **BLU Civilian:-*Serio* ¿Alguien tiene un plan?**

 **GRN Soldier:-*Serio y Levantando la mano* Yo tengo un plan**

 **RED Civilian:-*Sincero* ¿Cual es tu plan?**

 **BLU Fortress 12:09 am;**

 **(Flag zone):**

 **Dell esta atado con cadenas en el poste, Fred y el C-BLU Demoman estan hablando mientras vigilan**

 **C-BLU Demoman:-*Sorprendido* Entonces vos eras engineer de repuesto**

 **Fred:-*Sincero y serio* Si, ellos prefieren la mujer engineer que para colmo es la lider del equipo, encima por desobedecerla e intentar asesinarla me expulsaron deshonrosamente del team**

 **C-BLU Demoman:-*Sincero* Entonces decidiste ser parte de esto a pesar de tu poca experiencia como Engineer**

 **Fred:-*Serio* Y si, por lo menos a mi me aprecian**

 **El YLW Spy aparece atras de dell, él lo escucha pero el YLW Spy hace un ademan para que se calle, ve que necesita una llave, la cual tiene Fred, entonces el GRN y el C-RED Spy aparecen detras de ellos y los noquean, entonces el GRN Spy le alcanza la llave al YLW Spy, este abre la cerradura y lo desencadena, entonces los 4 van corriendo hacia el RED Control point, entonces aparecen los GRN y YLW Soldier los atan y se los llevan al RED Respawn**

 **RED Fortress 12:22 am;**

 **(Control Point);**

 **Dell llega al control point y el C-BLU Medic (Non military) lo lleva a la RED medic Bay...**

 **Continuara**


End file.
